


A Merciless Love

by fandomgalcentral



Series: A Merciless Love [1]
Category: And Then There Were None (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 18,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14397531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgalcentral/pseuds/fandomgalcentral
Summary: Fanmade prequel to "And Then There Were None". The reader is on a mission to recruit her ex fiance, Philip Lombard to go to Soldier Island. However, a game of cat and mouse ensues as the reader tries to keep her personal feelings in check while trying to figure out who Philip truly is. However, when personal feelings come into play, the reader finds herself falling in love with him again. Can she learn to forgive his wrongdoings and give him another chance or will her scorned heart allow her to do the unthinkable?Includes deleted/alternate scenes and an alternate ending.





	1. Part I

The dark bar wasn’t the most pleasant place to be, but I didn’t have anywhere else to go as the lights flickered, something that just happens to be normal around here, according to the locals. Here I find myself, drowning my sorrows after my latest cheating asshole of a boyfriend decides to show off his new arm candy.  _Typical lying scum fuck_! 

“This is an awfully dangerous place for a beautiful lady such as yourself to be in, isn’t it?” An Irish voice next to me asked. I didn’t bother looking at him since I figured he was looking for a lucky find as I drained the last of my drink, awaiting another in its place.   

“You should be talking sir. I didn’t think that dive bars like this would be places for Irish mobmen. Or are you of the mafia variety?” 

“Neither. Just someone down on his luck that’s on a hunt-“ 

“For a good time? Are you asking or demanding? I should warn you now, I don’t work with demands.”

The barkeep slid me another drink and turned to the man next to me with a warning glare.

“Lombard, who said you were welcome back in my establishment? If I find out you’re harassing this young lass, I’ll kick your arse all over Dublin. You can quote me on that!” I held my hand up before he got any nastier.

“It’s fine Ernie. I’m sure Mr. Lombard here would do no such thing to a lovely lady as myself. He’d regret it instantly. Isn’t that right, Mr. Lombard?” My eyes flashed as I sensed his revolver hidden under his suit inside the left coat pocket. I had to be careful.  

“Of course. I would never do a lovely woman no harm in buying her a drink perhaps?” Flirty. Perfect. 

“Unfortunately, tonight is not your lucky night. I have somewhere to be. Another time, perhaps?” I bat my eyelashes as I grab my purse smoothly and turned to leave. I knew he wanted to know more, but tonight was not the night for it.  

“Goodnight, Mr. Lombard.”

       


	2. Deleted Scene #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deleted scenes from “A Fateful Meeting” will ALL be told from Philip’s POV with the exception of a couple being told from the Reader's POV.
> 
> Some dialogue was changed during the writing and this is some of the original content that didn’t get featured!

The lights flicker again in the small tavern as I wait for Ernie to make an appearance. He is supposed to be here tonight, He has information I want and tonight is the night I will get it.

I sit in a corner booth, which is shrouded in darkness from the lamp above. The only light is from my lighter, only for a moment as I light another cigarette, then it’s the light of the drag. Luckily, I’m a patient man with a lot of time on his hands. 

Luckily for me, I don’t have to wait long as the owner, Ernie appeared and started serving his patrons with a laugh and calm demeanor.  

_That’s about to change. Time to roll the dice and get what I came for._

Passing by a few locals with looks of disdain on their faces, I grab his attention away from a beautiful young woman. He freezes to the spot when he sees my face. I give him a charming smile as he leans in close, not wanting any sort of interruption. His voice is a low whisper, for my ears only.  

 

“Mr. Lombard, I wasn’t expecting to see you here tonight. What do I owe the occasion?” I chuckle as I put my cigarette out and slide my glass to him. It’s a signal, one he can’t ignore as he nods to his office. I follow him, being a gentleman as I do so, but I am no such thing. He knows what I want and what I will do to get what I want. We arrive in the small office as he shuts the door. He sits opposite as he opens the bottom desk drawer with shaking hands and tosses me the file. I notice the name on it is familiar and quickly skim through the papers quickly.

_Shit. I knew my target would be someone I knew. This is not going to end well._

I shut the file and stand, heading for the door. I faintly hear Ernie’s voice but it’s muffled out as flashes run through my mind like a nightmare of a troubled mind. I turn on him, slamming the file down and lifted him by the collar against the wall.  

 

“You remember the plan, yes?”

“Y… Yes sir.”  

I drop him back onto his feet  and straighten him up, then myself. I do not need him being a mess tonight. Not when there was business to attend to.

“Good man.”  

I leave the office and resume my position with the file hidden in my jacket, along with my revolver as I wait.  


	3. Deleted Scene #2

_Goodbye Philip._

Those words still haunt me, even 3 years later. Not long after my blow up with Ernie, I watch as she enters. She’s as beautiful as I remember, but her beauty couldn’t sway me from what I had to do. I’m pretty damn sure if she found out who I was, I’d be dead in an instant. The shadows concealed me as she sat at the bar, ordering a couple drinks and awaited a third. I lit up a new cigarette as I slowly came out of the shadows

“What’s a beautiful woman like you doing in a dingy place such as this?” She looks at me with a raised eyebrow. She seems stunned by my question.

“I beg your pardon?”  

“Well, not to be rude, but a beautiful woman like you caught in a dirty place such as this? By god, I’d never thought I’d live to see the day!” I feign the sarcasm.  

 

“And what of you sir? Are you a mobman or are you of the mafia variety?”

“Neither miss. Just someone down on their luck and-“

“Looking for a good time?”

_Oh, she’s good._

 

Before I had a chance to reply, Ernie replaces her drink and throws me a dark glare.  

“Lombard, I thought I told you that you were no longer welcome sin my establishment! If I find out you’re harassing this young lass, I’ll kick your arse all over Dublin!”  

“Now, Ernie, the need for threats is unnecessary. I doubt Mr. Lombard would do anything of the sort! Isn’t that right?”  

“Of course. There is no need to disrespect a lady. Might I bother to buy you another drink?” She chuckled, downing her drink in three swallows, then turns to me.  

“I unfortunately have a date elsewhere, but thank you for your kind hospitality.” She stands and heads to the door as I sit there with a smirk on my face. She turns back around and looks at me again, a sparkle in her eye.

“Goodnight Mr. Lombard.”  

 

She leaves as gracefully as she entered. I nod at Ernie, signaling we were done.  

_He played his part well._

I put out my cigarette, then stand. Tonight had yielded results that were beyond my expectations as I head out of the tavern and toward the inn across the way as I thought the events over. Now our game could begin.  

_She’ll either be my number 22 or I’ll be her number 1._


	4. Part II

Tonight’s fancy art gala wouldn’t have been possible without the help of the mayor. I was still waiting for my new assignment, so I distracted myself with the sounds of Irish culture. Entering one of the back rooms, I noticed a familiar figure standing there as I grabbed another glass of chardonnay.  

“Mr. Lombard. This is a surprise indeed. What brings you to an art gala for the richest people in town?”

“Well, the press this got, plus it piqued my curiosity.”

“Is there anything that doesn’t tease your curiosity, Mr. Lombard?” I teased him, wanting him to fall into my hands. He’d be putty then.  

“Everything does to a certain against, miss.” He said smoothly.  

“Well, tell me then, Mr. Lombard, why do you seem to be someone your not?”  

“I beg your pardon?” I had caught him off his game. Good.

“What do you do for a living?”

“I sell real estate. Of course, there’s no high end here in Dublin.”

 

_Lies._

“It’s not Los Angeles, I’ll grant you. What do you do with all that money you make from all the real estate you sell?”  

“Well, if you must know, I put it into either savings, escrow or I buy weapons with it.”

“What would be your gun of choice?”

“A revolver.”  

_Revolvers are his weapon of choice. He’s a fantastic shot and could kill a man without being seen._

“And yourself, miss?”

“Makeup artist.” A small indelicate chuckle on his part.  

 

_He’s a womanizer and likes to be presentable. A smooth criminal._

“You work with all those Hollywood glamour types, eh? That must be torture.” There’s a bit of sarcastic humor to his words as he bounces on his feet. He doesn’t realize I’m lying.  

“I’d be careful with my words, sir. Any of them hear you say that, he’ll have your head on a platter. Elites don’t take to well to criticisms you understand.” He just nods as we stare at the art piece in front of us. I don’t much have any interest in it, but I try to distract his attention away from my body.  

“What does money buy you, Mr. Lombard?”

“Anything I want it to.”

“So say you go to Vegas and you can get anything money can buy. What would your options be?”

“Booze, women, guns-”

“Diamonds?” I whisper, slyly in his ear. I feel his whole body freeze as if I’ve discovered a dark secret.  

 

_Diamonds won’t buy much glamour. Killing for diamonds won’t buy you happiness._

“Diamonds for a beautiful lady.” He watched as I got into his ear.

“You’re less than you pretend to be, Mr. Lombard.” I whispered with a purr.  

“And how would you know such a detail?” I started to withdraw without so much as an answer.

“Have a good evening, Mr. Lombard.”  

 

I return home to find a package on my bed. It only has one name written in bold on the front:

**Philip Lombard**


	5. Deleted Scene #3

The art gala was the talk of the evening. I couldn’t resist a night on the town and I was hoping Y/N would be there. She would be undercover of course, but I wouldn’t let my cover be blown. She and I would have similar missions, but our passions could not be denied.  

It had been a couple of days since the encounter at the tavern as I grabbed a glass of whiskey and walked around. A sculpture stood in the middle of one of the back sections of the art museum and I was caught by its exquisite beauty.  

“Mr. Lombard! This quite a scene indeed! An art gala? May I ask what brought you this way?”

 

I turn as Y/N enters in a shimmering silver dress that compliments her figure. Jesus help me that I don’t rip that fucking dress right off and fuck her right there. I knew better and kept my composure in line. I took another glass of whiskey and watched as she stood next to me. I knew she wasn’t interested in the figure at all.

“Well the news of it was so grand that I couldn’t resist a nice art gala, sponsored by the richest people in town. Mind you, this isn’t usually my cup of tea, but I couldn’t resist as it piqued my curiosity.”

“Is there anything that doesn’t, Mr. Lombard?”

“Not usually. I’m more of an action person than a person who sits on the sidelines, if that makes any sort of sense. I prefer to be the one doing something.”

“An itchy trigger finger, Mr. Lombard?”

“You could say that.”

 

I watch as she takes another glass of chardonnay, her eyes sparkling like I’ve never seen as I follow her gaze.  

“Tell me, miss, why are you being someone you’re not?”

“Excuse me?”

“I get…. Instincts about people and I have one about you.”

“And what would that be, Mr. Lombard?” I leaned into her ear.  

“You’re more than you pretend to be. Who are you?” She ignores my question.  

“What do you do for a living?”  

 

_I’m making her uncomfortable. Perfect._

“I sell real estate. No high ends here in Dublin or anywhere in Ireland, really.”

“It’s not a huge country, I grant you that like California or Las Vegas. And with those real estate investments? Where do those go?”

“I put it away for safekeeping or buy a new revolver with it. What of you? What’s your occupation?”

“Makeup artist.” I chuckle softly. Amusing.

“Working with the spoiled rich kids of Hollywood, eh?”  

“Any of those rich types here you say that here, your head will be on a platter and displayed for all of the world to see. They don’t take criticism well, you understand.”  

 

Silence follows us for a few moments, the conversation somewhat dried up, but the next thing she says surprises me.  

“What does money buy you?”  

“Anything I wish.”

“Say you end up in a lovely place. What do you buy with it?”

“Women, booze, guns-“

“Diamonds?” She whispers, making me freeze on the spot, but I quickly reflect.  

“For a beautiful woman, perhaps. Aren’t diamonds a woman’s best friend?”

 

“You aren’t who you seem.”  

“How do you know?” She withdraws without an answer, but quickly faced me again around the corner.  

“Have a good evening, Mr. Lombard.”  

I stand there, amazed she was quick on the draw. I knew then I had her someway somehow.  

_Phase 2: Complete._


	6. Deleted Scene #4

The Art Gala went past midnight as I arrived back at the inn, spilling the contents of the envelope from Ernie onto the desk. She’s been surveillanced over the last several weeks and hasn’t realized it. I smirk, but this game is far from over and we both know it.  

_“You promised me, Philip. You swore!”_

Her voice replays in my head like a record on repeat. I shake the thoughts out as I grab a bottle of whiskey and drain it, needing to distract myself from her presence. It only brought back memories I wanted to forget, even after she left. It was hard enough all this time without her, but seeing her made it all come back.  

 

_Focus Philip. The past is gone. Her time is soon._

Happier times. That’s what it used to be. The drink didn’t get rid of the memories, only making them surface even more.  

_“You’re more than you pretend to be.”_

 

Did she know? And if she did, how much did she know?  

Not that any of this mattered as I stared at what I was given. Personal documents, passport, bank records, the like. Everything seemed in order, except one little detail as I lit a cigarette. She and I were going to be playing this game for a long time at least until one of us cracked. I had to get her to tell me something.  

She knew about the diamonds. I wanted her there when the plan went into action, but I was the one who was tricked. It hit me then: Fuck, she was starting to trap me and I had to trap her before I fell for her trap.  

_Why do you pretend to be someone your not?_


	7. Part III

I spilled the contents of the envelope all over my bed. Photographs, audio tapes, newspaper articles, even his criminal record. There was one thing missing. One thing he was never caught for as I skimmed the latest headline.

**_21 Men Found Dead; No Sign of Foul Play!_ **

_Police have found 21 men dead in Africa over the last two days. Diamonds were stolen. This was no coincidence._

 

The phone rang, drawing me out of my thoughts as I answered. The voice on the other side was a disguised voice who acted as my employer. We knew nothing about each other and it was preferred business that way.  

“You have the file we sent?”

“Affirmative.”  

“And your conclusions? If you have any.”

“He’s a dangerous threat. I’d have to get more out of him, but if I can’t kill him, he’ll probably kill me.”

 

“Has he asked for a name?”

“Negative, sir.”

“Good. Keep yourself secret. Blend in.”

“Yes sir. I was reading the latest article.”

“Your thoughts?”

“I think he murdered those men and stole those diamonds. Possibly has them hidden in a possible safehouse he maybe staying in sir. I’d have to follow him to be sure.”

 

“DO what you need to do. And Miss Y/N?”

“Yes sir?”

“Make sure Mr. Lombard doesn’t find out about your operations before you finish him off, yes?”

“Affirmative, sir. I will complete the objective.”  

The line goes dead as I take a deep breath. This was going to be a challenge I’ll accept until it’s complete. I go back to the tavern I had drank at the couple of nights previous. I had half expected Philip Lombard to show his face as I got Ernie’s attention. I leaned in close, so no one would peep in.  

 

“Ernie, the other night you were quite harsh to Mr. Lombard. What did he do?” I notice Ernie get a bit shaken up by the question. He nodded into to his office in the back. I jumped the bar and followed him to his office. A luxurious space, but it seemed to be furnished by someone who couldn’t personally afford luxuries on as much money as this little tavern makes. It made me wonder as I turned to Ernie, pushing the thought out of my mind for the moment.  

“Mr. Lombard is not a good man to be around, Y/N. He isn’t who you think he is.”  

“Who do you think he is?”  

_I know who he is. What he is._

“Someone who can’t be trusted.”

“You never answered my question.” I cross my arms in a very authoritative way. Ernie started to sweat. There was something more here than anyone was letting on. I was going to get to the bottom of it.


	8. Deleted Scene #5

_Philip, I love you._

Sleep overtook me late into the night, long after midnight as the phone in my room rang, pulling me back into reality. I groaned, reaching for the phone and answered.  

“Hello?”

“Mr. Lombard! Did you get Y/N’s file we sent?”  

“Yes. Why is she the target?” I didn’t usually question things, but this seemed rather strange.

 

“Revenge is what you want, correct for the set up?”  

“Set up?”  

“You were set up, Mr. Lombard. You’re a mercenary with a need to kill. Y/N got in the way and she needs to be relieved of her duty if you catch our drift.”  

_Of course I understand, but there was no set up involved._

 

“Yes sir.”  

“What conclusions do you draw? Put your personal feelings aside for the girl.”  

_Easier said than done._

“She’s lived a clean life, nothing too unusual about any of her activity in all honesty. She’s not that dangerous if you want my conclusions. She could kill if she was cornered into doing so, but I don’t see how she’s much of a threat-”

 

“Mr. Lombard, see it from our point of view, please. Y/N has had records erased  to confirm her status in society so no one gets suspicious. You’re the only one who can reel her in like a fish on a line. You manipulate her with your charm and she’ll tell you anything you want to know. She knows your dirty little secret.” The lines goes dead.

That set me on edge. I couldn’t go back to sleep. She set me up in Africa for those diamonds or was I being played as a fool? I had instincts about people and mine told me she was harmless. Flirty, sure but mostly harmless. I couldn’t go back to the tavern, she’d be expecting me there. I knew she’d interrogate Ernie. She wouldn’t know his role in it yet.  

_She knows your dirty little secret._


	9. Deleted Scene #6

Stepping into the tavern wasn’t a pleasant experience as I took my usual spot. I saw Y/N step into the back room where Ernie’s office is.  

_Shit. Don’t open your mouth you fucking prick._

Time passed slowly and they still didn’t show. I slide into the back, finding the office, but the door is shut, meaning there’s something happening as I listen in.  

“Ernie, what’s your history with Mr. Lombard?”

“What makes you think we have one Y/N?”  

“I get instincts about people, much like he does. I want you to tell me about him.”  

“He isn’t a good man to be around, Y/N. He’s not someone to mess with.”

“What do you think he is?”  

“A monster who can’t be trusted! He’d have my head if he found out I ratted him out.”  

“The night I arrived, you were very hostile, but you were feigning it. Were you expecting me?”

 

Silence. I can tell he’s about ready to crack. Y/N is quite good, but is she good enough to collect all the information?

“WERE you expecting me?” Her fist hits the desk hard enough to make it crack.

“Yes! He planned it. He asked for my assistance and the agency gave me your file-”

“What file?”  

 

“The one like you have for him. They knew you’d be here. Please don’t kill me. My creditors have had me by the throat and I need no more trouble here, miss.”

I rolled my eyes. He’s a whimpering mess. Fucking idiot.

“Where is he staying? Help me stop him.”

“Jury’s Inn.”

My blood runs cold. She knows where to find me. I quickly leave as I hear footsteps approach, then stop. Her hand is on the doorknob.    


	10. Part IV

Ernie wiped sweat from his brow as he gave me a coward’s look. He knew I knew something, but what he didn’t know. 

“Philip Lombard is a murderer.”   

_Tell me something I don’t know. Who’d he murder?_

 

“Did he murder someone close to you?” 

“No.” 

“Then what the fuck did he do to deserve your harsh words the other night?”  

“He threatened my life and tried to rob me. What are you, some sort of fucking cop?”   

“Not at all. Just someone looking for the truth. Why wasn’t that crime in the paper? Why wasn’t he arrested for robbery?”  

_You didn’t want him to get caught._

“I… I didn’t need the bar in anymore dire straights than it already is.”

 

_What was Lombard doing? Money laundering too?_

“Ernie, has Mr. Lombard ever blackmailed you into money laundering?”

He finally nods. He starts blabbering, but I’m not listening to it tonight.  

“Where is he staying, Ernie? Help me.” I place my hands on his desk, bending in front of him for answers, my face within an inch of his own. My eyes spark fear as Ernie freezes in his chair.  

“The Jury’s Inn.”  

 

I have what I need as I stand and start walking out. I freeze with my hand on the doorknob, but I don’t turn to face him.  

“If the police ever caught scent of you helping Mr. Lombard, I can promise you that you won’t see the light of day again. My suggestion to you, Ernie, is that you run. Run before Lombard finds you and kills you.” I can tell when I words have the desired effect as his face pales and he nearly pisses himself as I leave the office and the tavern.  

_Tonight is going to be an interesting night._

The Jury’s Inn isn’t far from the tavern and I see the silhouette of Philip Lombard a few floors above the lobby. Luckily, my room is on the same floor as I stroll in like I’m just a tourist, arriving a bit late to her hotel. The concierge is a young woman, about 19, she looks exhausted and sleep deprived.  

“Can I help you?”

“Check in. I have reservations.”

“Name?”

“Phoebe Roberts.”

 

I love using pseudonyms. Makes everything so much easier.  

“Here we are Ms. Roberts. You’re in room 445. Please enjoy all we have to offer. Have a lovely day.”

“You as well, my dear.”

I pass Philip Lombard on my way to my room. Ironically, my room is right next door. Perfect. I keep my head down as his arm brushes mine ever so lightly. I quickly get into my room before he has a chance to look at who he’s touched.  

Night falls as I decide to go out, but this time as I leave my room, I run right into Lombard. Damn, huge mistake.  

 

“Ah, miss. Funny running into you at this little inn. What brings you here?”

“Piqued my curiosity.” You teased. He chuckled.  

“I didn’t catch your name.”  

“Roberts. Phoebe Roberts.”  

“Would you like to grab a drink with me, Ms. Roberts?”  

He’s close to me, nearly cornering me against the door. His breath is warm against my skin as he inhales my scent. He’s like a predator that’s caught his prey. He seduces women with his good looks and charm. Smart man. 

 

“Ever since the first night we met, you’ve invaded every cell I have, every memory, every breath…” He whispers in my ear. I try to fight the seduction he purrs, but my body feels otherwise as I feel his arousal against me. This was going to be a bit of a rough night. I gently push him off.  

“Not tonight. I have other plans.” I came up with an excuse in order not to give into temptation. He backs away with a smirk on his face.  

“Another night perhaps?”  

“Perhaps…” I whisper as his lips crash into mine with a hungry passion.


	11. Deleted Scene #7

“The police catch onto this, it won’t be Lombard you face. Although if you wish to not be on his hit list, I suggest you fucking run.” She adds as if it’s an afterthought. I quickly make it back to my booth without being seen.  

She steps out towards the door, heading to her car as I follow her. She knew.  

“Mr. Lombard. I’m not too surprised to be running into you at this hour. What brings you this way?”

 

I don’t give her an answer at first, watching her eyes light up in frustration. She didn’t quite have me yet.  

“Is Ernie in?”

“I would assume so. I haven’t seen him this evening. Mr. Lombard, may I give you a piece of friendly advice?” She’s in my ear again, before I can even speak.  

“Don’t mess with those you don’t know. It could be a killer. And you’re a snake for not being caught.”  

“I have no idea what you’re on about, my dear.” I hear her small chuckle.  

“I know you do. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some reservations to check in for.”  

 

She speeds off. I have no time to take care of Ernie. That’ll have to wait until a later time. I quickly make it back to the inn and get into my room as her car pulls up.  

_She must have taken the long way around._

I shower, knowing she’d be checking in right now, but the elevator dings as she appears. I silently step out and lightly brush her arm on purpose. I want her to think I have no idea she’s here, but I know. I always know.  


	12. Deleted Scene #8

Night fell as I saw her again, this time with no cover. I smirk to myself as she runs into me.  

“Miss! This is quite a place to be running into you. What brought you here?”

“Piqued my curiosity, Mr. Lombard.” Stole a page out of my book. Some things don’t change.

 

“My apologies, I’m being rude. I didn’t catch your name.”  

“Mills. Alisha Mills.”  

“May I get you a drink, Ms. Mills?”  

I corner her against the wall between our rooms. I don’t realize it until she’s against the wall. I couldn’t deny what I was feeling any longer and she knew it as well. We had the same passions, the same lust, the same everything since we reunited. Well, sort of.  

 

“You invade every memory, every cell, every part of my being. Tell me, Ms. Mills, why do you do this to me?” I whisper with a purr, pulling a page out of her book. She gently pushes me away.  

“I have other things happening, sir!” She huffs, but I know better. I see it in her eyes. Her body begs for the touch, the feeling, the attraction. She wasn’t going to deny me tonight. I take a step back with my hands up for a quick second before lowering them again.  

 

“That’s too bad. Another night, perhaps?” She takes a step towards me.  

“Perhaps..”  

My lips collide into hers, the passion raw as the night takes us away.

_Tonight, she’s mine and mine alone._


	13. Part V

_He was not letting me go tonight._

My shirt fell to the floor in a silent heap as his lips traveled against every inch of my body, reaching the top of my skirt. He looked back up at me as if asking for permission, but before he did anything, his lips met mine against in a much more heated moment.   

“On the bed.” He growled, his accent making a pool between my legs. I had lost all control by now as I obeyed, my mind numb to any logical thought as I felt the silk sheets against my back, his mouth picking up where it left off as my skirt slid off. Oh the things this man could do.  

_He has me in his trap and it feels so good._

 

A moan escaped my lips as he started to kiss up my thigh, then moving between my legs where the pool was. The moment his tongue makes contact with my sex, my nerves go haywire and I’m no longer in control of my body. My moans grow louder the deeper he goes, pushing me to the edge. I feel one of his fingers slip in as he eats me out, making it much more pleasurable. He knows he has me since I’m about to lose my composure altogether, the longer we go on as my breath comes in pants now.  

“Philip!”  

I scream as I climax, which comes in waves. It takes a moment for my body to relax as he cleans up the mess I just created. I see the smirk as he comes up, hovering over my naked body as he kisses me, a sweet sensation of electricity running through my body, calling out for more from Philip Lombard. I needed him then and there and I was not willing to wait a moment later.  

I feel his arousal against my stomach, which he moves down towards my entrance. He knew what he was doing and he was teasing me. The teasing soon becomes too much as I beg him to make love to me.  

“Beg again.” He purrs in my ear while he lifts one leg up, holding it there.  

“Please, Philip. Make love to me.”  

 

That’s all his needs as he slams into my entrance, taking the breath out of my body. His thrusts soon go at an even pace as I wraps my arms around his shoulders, the pleasure driving us both insane as my nails dig into his skin, nearly drawing blood. My moans turn into screams of ecstasy as he continues on. I was soon close to my climax yet again and felt him get close as well. He and I stared into each other’s eyes in those final moment as I felt him explode inside me as my climax hit as well.  

_Damn, he got me this time._

He laid next to me with a satisfied smirk on his face. I cursed myself for being so stupid for falling for his advances, even the passionate kiss he gave me in the hallway which led to this. So much for being a mystery. I had gotten up and started to dress, noticing his confused look as he lit a cigarette.

“Where are you going?”

“I can’t stay the night, Mr. Lombard. I have work to do.”

“Too bad. I think you work too much, but I don’t know you very well, but I’d like to.” I chuckle, leaning over the side of the bed I was lying on and faced him with a small smirk.  

 

“I’m not your typical easy catch. I suggest you keep your sexual drive down to a minimum since this is a one time deal.”  

“I’m sorry.”  

“I doubt you’re sorry for anything, Mr. Lombard. Have a lovely rest of your evening.”  

I grabbed my shirt and slipped it on, buttoning it. This was one mistake not to be repeated as I left his room and went back to my own.

“Smart girl.”  


	14. Deleted Scene #9

****She had a hungry passion as she returned the kiss, but soon she was away from me.

“Not tonight, Mr. Lombard. Like I said, I had other places to be.”  

I’m unable to let her go just like that as she starts to walk away. I grab her arm and ensnare her in another passionate kiss. This time, she doesn’t move as I pull her into my room, shutting the door as she entered. I break the kiss and look at her.  

“Mr. Lombard…Please.”  

“Please what?”  

“Make love to me. I can’t fight it any longer.”  

 

I hear her moans as I kiss every inch of her, stripping her of her shirt. I smirk as I hit the top of her skirt, looking up at her. I could tell she was ready. I stand, kissing her intensely as I pull her body against mine.  

“You’re beautiful…” I whisper against the her lips, feeling her about to buckle under the intense passion. She was my lover for the night and possibly every night afterward.  

“I love you…” She whispers, leaving little delicate kisses against my skin, making me groan when she bites my shoulder.  

“On the bed and stay put.” I growl in her ear, feeling her shudder as I watch her move to bed the bed, laying in a seductive pose. This woman knew what I liked and refused to even hold back. Quickly, I hover over her, pulling her skirt off, feeling how wet she already was. She’s a good girl.

I hear her moans grow as I eat her out, enjoying her screams and moans. Nothing stops me as I pleasure the woman I love as her climax grew even closer. I knew how to make her wet and climax wildly. She knew it as well.  

“Philip! Oh god!”

 

I smirk as I push deeper inside her, watching her wiggle around in a delicate pleasure that I knew ensnared her whole being. She was about to lose control. After a few moments, she climaxes, the feeling of her heat perfect as I clean her up. She’s panting hard, trying to hold herself together, but she can’t and we both know she cant.  

“Jesus Philip…” I hear her whimper. I can’t help myself but chuckle softly. I come up and kiss her, the electricity running through our systems like wildfire. I’m ready for her, teasing her entrance. It doesn’t take long for her to start begging again.  

“Tell me you’re ready…” I purr, watching her squirm again.  

“Please…. Make love to me baby.”

Slamming into her, we make love like we haven’t before. Her nails dig into my back as I groan in pleasure against her . Her screams of ecstasy give me the ammunition to keep pushing. A while later, our peaks hit together, driving us wild with pleasure we’d never felt before.  


	15. Deleted Scene #10

We laid together for a long time or at least it felt that way. It had been a long time coming that we had this passionate night. I could’ve swore she was asleep, but she stirs and stands, slowly getting dressed and leaving my arms, against my better judgement.  

_Still a tease, Y/N. Bad girl._

She was cursing herself silently to giving into the passionate kiss which led to a sexual encounter. One she would never likely forget any day soon. I lit a cigarette, watching her.  

“Where are you going?”  

“I have to get back to work, Mr. Lombard. As fun as that was.” I chuckle.  

“Damnit. I was hoping we could know each other better my dear. In my personal opinion, you work too much.”

“I could care less for opinion sir. Besides, you seem to be under the impression that I’m a particular kind of woman and I assure you I am no such thing.” I can’t help but chuckle.

“I’ve got an instinct about you my dear. I think you’re pretending.”

 

The shocked look on her face says it all as I plant a light kiss on her cheek and get up myself. I watch her angered expression soften.  

“Keep the sexual stamina to a minimum, yes? This a one-time deal. Nothing more.”  

“I’m sorry.”

“I doubt you are. Have a lovely rest of your evening, Mr. Lombard.”  

She quickly left, slipping her shirt on. I would have her again even if it killed me. I looked at her file that was nearby and smirked.  

“You clever girl.” I whisper as the door clicks shut.


	16. Part VI

Following the sexual encounter with Lombard had slightly changed my perception of him, but not my mission. The agency didn’t call me again while I was at the hotel. I also had other things to investigate such as the money laundering. However what I didn’t realize was that he was slowly catching onto me.  

Deciding to clear my head, I slipped my sweater on and headed to the local café, sitting at the counter as I had ordered my food and coffee. The night of passion never left my mind. I curse myself to the fact that I had let Philip Lombard seduce me into sex, which I should have never let happen. I needed to be more careful since he could strike at anytime.  

“Miss Roberts! This is quite the surprise indeed.”  

“Mr. Lombard. I hope you slept well.”

“Oh, I did more than sleep my dear.” He sat next to me, putting his cigarette out.  

“That’s good to know.” I took a sip of my coffee, his eyes never leaving me.  

 

Silence seeped between us for sometime as the waitress brought my breakfast over and I started to eat as I listened to Philip flirt with the young waitress.  

_The spider spins his web yet again._

I scoffed silently at his attempts as the waitress excused herself. He’s a fool to think she’d sleep with him considering I wouldn’t dare sleep with him again as he lit up another cigarette.  

“She’s too young for you.” I comment, getting a raised eyebrow from him as he turned to look at me.  

“What makes you say that?”

“She’s uncomfortable around you. You come on too strong, do you realize that?”  

“Do I now? Huh, I may have to change that.”  

 

_He’s being a smartass. Nothing new there. I had to get him to talk and confess to something. I was running out of time._

“Did you hear about those 21 men killed in the East African Tribe?”  

“I did. That’s such a shame. I hear diamonds were stolen.”  

“What are your thoughts to what happened?”

“A rival tribe possibly invaded and butchered those poor men.”

“They were shot, Mr. Lombard. I don’t think those natives know how to use a gun.” I say smoothly, seeing a quick flash of fear, but he keeps his cool as if he hadn’t heard me in the first place.

“Butchering is a terrible way to go out, do you think?”

“Of course. If I was to die, I’d want to die in my sleep. In a peaceful way. That’s the best way.”

“Unless someone begs to be put out of their misery, then you either shoot them or let them kill themselves.”  

 

_You sick bastard. You can just say that and think it mean nothing!_

“You say that as if you’ve done it before. Tell me, how can you say that so easily?”  

“I open my mouth and it just comes out.”  

I finished my breakfast without so much as a blink. I quickly paid my tab and moved towards the door.  

“Good day, Mr. Lombard.”  

 

I arrived back in my room later that night, but something felt out of place as I looked around. I had stashed the file away just in case as I sensed someone in the room with me. I knew who it was as I smelled the familiar cologne tickling my nose and his breath on my neck.  

“This is where the little game has lead us, has it Ms. Roberts or should I say Y/N?” He whispered.

_Oh fuck, he’s figured me out._


	17. Deleted Scene #11

I went back to the tavern a couple nights later, the lovemaking still fresh on my mind as I found Ernie. His tavern was almost like a ghost town as he saw me walk in, ignoring my presence. He was going to have a rough night.  

“Lombard, please leave. I don’t need anymore trouble after Y/N already interrogated me.”  

“Then let’s chat. Or do I have to make a fool of you to your patrons?” I raise a brow as he gives me a pissed off look and I follow him into his office again. Still looks more or less the same. I don’t take a seat this time around, my anger boiling. I couldn’t believe this guy.

“How much did you tell her?”

“How much did I tell who?”  

“Don’t play dumb with me. I know you spoke to her and told her about the night she arrived. How I planned it with your assistance, the file.. Need I go on?”

 

His face pales at the realization I had heard most of what he what he told Y/N. There were things even I didn’t hear that night. He swallowed as I watched his movements.  

“Philip, she knows about the money laundering!”  

I grab him by the collar and lift him off his feet.

“And HOW does she know about it exactly?!”  

“She asked and I couldn’t exactly lie! I think she’s a cop or something, sir!”  

I drop him and pull my revolver on him. He cowers like a kicked puppy. A pathetic display in honest truth with his blabbering which was incoherent. I put my revolver away.

“Calm down you bloody twat! What good would it do to waste a bullet on your dumbass? Besides, I’d rather use it on someone who rightfully deserves it.” I leave the office and go to the local café.


	18. Deleted Scene #12

I enter the café, surprised to see Y/N there, but overall not a huge surprise. She wanted to forget the passion.  

“Miss Mills! My, we seem to be running into each other all over the place.” I say with a bit of heavy sarcasm as I lit a cigarette, watching the waitress that served her.  

“Don’t we? I hope you had a lovely rest of your evening.”

“I wish you could’ve stayed. I was quite lonely without you.”

“Too bad.”  

 

I watch the waitress, ordering a coffee. I can’t help but flirt with her in front of Y/N. I spun my web as the waitress walked off with a blush, then noticed her scoff.  

“She isn’t your type. She’s one for money, something you really don’t have.”

“How would you know?”

“She’s uncomfortable. You’re a stronger flirt than she can handle.”  

“Oh really?  It didn’t work that way with you.”

“Luck of the Irish, Lombard. All it was.”  

“What about that East African Tribe of 21 men being slaughtered? What are your thoughts there?”

 

_Trying to get me to confess? Not going to happen, sweetie._

“That’s too bad. They seemed to be hiding something that maybe a rival tribe wanted.”  

“They were shot! I highly doubt natives of that caliber even know how to use a gun.”  

“Isn’t a massacre a terrible way to go out? To be tortured, feeling bullets run through you. Well, you got the idea. Terrible thing, really.”

“I’d rather do it quietly and without bloodshed. Causes much less suspicion. Dying in one’s sleep isn’t the worst thing. Peaceful.”

“Unless there’s a beggar who begs and begs. Would you waste a bullet to them or save your bullets? You either kill them or let them kill themselves.” I notice her face twist in disgust.

“How can you say that so easily?”

“I open my mouth and it just comes out.” “I say with a small smirk. She leaves and looks at me.  

“Good day.”  

 

I managed my way into her room while she’s out. I know she has my file and the information contained in it. I find it in a drawer and smirk. She knows. She’s known all along. Hearing the elevator, I quickly slide the file away and hide in the shadows as she enters. I was giving her hints. While her back is turned, I come up behind her, feeling her body stiffen.  

“Is there everything has lead us Miss Mills or should I call you Y/N?”  

 _Gotcha_.  


	19. Part VII

My eyes widened as I pushed him back, pulling out my gun. Lombard might be smart but this was not going to end with another sexual encounter. Lombard put his hands in the air with a smile.  

“How the fuck do you know who I am?”

“You think I don’t recognize you? It’s been too long Y/N. I knew it was you the moment I saw you.”

“I’m calling your bluff!” I kept the gun pointed at him as he laughed, knowing me too well.  

“Come on. You know by now that I’m the only man who can make you squirm and get aroused.”  

_Don’t let him inside your head again, you stupid woman!_

“Fuck you Philip. What we had is done the moment you threatened to kill me if I didn’t follow along with your stupid plan for those diamonds!” I retorted, really in no mood.  

“Put the gun down. I know it’s not loaded.”  

 

_Damn._

I slowly put my pistol down and stared at him, watching him as he lowered his arms.  

“You know I ran into you on purpose because I knew they’d go to you and instruct you to kill me.”

“Kill you? No, no. To recruit you, Philip.” I said as I grabbed a cup of coffee.  

“Recruit me? For what, exactly? He lit a cigarette, raising an eyebrow.  

“Well, not me per se, but the agency I work for. They want to send you to Soldier Island and to bring your gun along.”

“Are you not going?”  

“Nope. They asked for you specifically. They said there’s a problem that needs to be taken care of, but they didn’t give me details because I don’t ask for those details.” I said coolly as he approached me, setting his cup down.  

“Tell me, Y/N, how about you and I have fun before I leave?”  

“You’re not leaving until you talk to the agency.” I completely ignore his request for fun as his hand slides up my dress and I push his hand off as he groans in frustration.

“And besides, you cheated on me which caused me to leave! You’re a fucking womanizer you dumbass. If you loved me, you wouldn’t have cheated.”

 

He sighed, his own anger mounting.  

“You were too busy with work. What was I to do?”

“Uh, I don’t know captain obvious, maybe come make sure I was actually okay?” I said, sarcastic.  

“I figured you could handle yourself.” He sighed, his anger subsiding.  

“Let’s put the past behind us. Besides, You can do me one favor if nothing else.” He held my waist, holding me close.  

“What’s that?”  

“Marry me.”


	20. Deleted Scene #13

She’s startled, scared. She pulls an identical revolver on me. I wasn’t here for sex, although it could’ve gotten there no problem. I put my hands up with a smile.  

“How the fuck do you know who I am?!”  

“It doesn’t take a fucking rocket scientist to figure you out, Y/N. Anyone who knows you knows what you’re like.”

“You’re bluffing.”  

“If I’m bluffing then how do I know about the East Coast robbery turned murder case? The New York Robbery. Come on, you’re not that good at hiding your crimes.”

“You could say the same?”

“Oh god, no. Well, unless you count the 21 men I slaughtered, then I probably have gotten away with murder.”  

 

“I knew it! You stole those diamonds. What did they have other than that?”  

“They had other things, but not that it matters. It’s over. I knew they’d send someone to investigate. Besides, your gun isn’t loaded, so put it down, eh?”

“Fuck off, Philip!  What we had is long gone after you hurt me. Did you not threaten me if I didn’t go along with that plan?”  

“I did no such thing!” I watch as she lowers her gun and I lower my arms.

“I knew you’d come to the tavern. They sent you to kill me, didn’t they?”

“Kill you? I wouldn’t waste a bullet on your numb skull even if I wished to. You aren’t worth it to me. I was sent to recruit you. I know they sent you to kill me.”

 

“Now why would I do that? They see you as a threat, but I don’t see it. You’ve laid low. Recruit, Y/N? Where are you taking me now? To the moon?” I laugh.  

“The agency has been trying to track your smartass down and you are not an easy man to track down. They want to send you to Soldier Island.”  

_Fuck._


	21. Deleted Scene #14

“Soldier Island? For what exactly?” I light a cigarette, confused as she sipped her coffee.  

“I didn’t ask for details, Philip. They want you to take your revolver.”

“You won’t be joining me?”

“I have no reason to. They asked for only you since you’re a mercenary and really good at your job. I didn’t ask what you were going for.”  

 

I set my cup down and approached her. I loved this woman more than my own life. I would die for her, given the chance. I cup her face in my hands, her feeling betraying her. She didn’t want me to leave.

“And what about you?”  

“I’ll be fine. Besides, you don’t leave until you speak to the agency. That’s the rule.” I slide my hand up her dress but she pushes me away, making me want her more as she steps away.  

“Besides, you cheated on me, remember? If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have changed like I have. If you loved me, you wouldn’t have looked elsewhere.” I hear her voice break, but she stays strong. I admired that about her.

“What the hell was I supposed to do?  You kept denying the advances I threw at you! You never said anything, so I thought you’d be up for it. A man needs to have his needs met as well.” I yell at her, my anger raging like an active volcano.

 

“Needs?! Oh you want to go there? I can handle myself, Lombard! How can I love a man who seeks his pleasure elsewhere?” I see the tears start to spill and it makes me wonder why I did it to begin with.  

“Okay stop. Yes, I admit I did hurt you. It’s haunted me all this time that I lost you. Granted, I am a flirtatious asshole, but please, can we move on from it?” She looks up at me.

“I don’t know if we can.”

“We can if you answer me one question.” I hold her waist as I pull her close to me.  

“What?”

_It’s now or never Philip._

“Marry me, Y/N.”  


	22. Part VIII

_I didn’t see that coming._

I move back from him, astounded he had the balls to even ask me that. How could he after all these years?

“You’re joking, right?”

“I’m dead serious. Marry me, Y/N. I love you.” That was the first time I heard him say it since we were together last time. Had he truly changed, or was I the one going crazy?  

“I didn’t think you were the marrying type. I thought you’d prefer the life of a bachelor with drinking, endless sex and your diamonds.”

“I want to share that fortune with you, Y/N. Will you marry me?” He pulls out the ring out of his pocket, proving that this was no joke.  

 

_Don’t abandon the mission. This was the dream once, but that’s over. Do NOT let him inside your head, girl!_

Silence stood between us for what felt like an eternity. Was the risk worth it if I said yes then never saw him again if he was to go to that island? Was the mission of recruitment more important than being with the man I truly ever loved? He had me. He really had me.  

“Yes, Philip. I’ll marry you.”  

I see his smile light up as he picks me up, spins me around once, then kissed me with a loving passion as I felt the ring go on my finger.  

“It’s beautiful.”

“You’re more precious than anything else. I’m sorry I was such an asshole to you. You didn’t deserve that.”

“I’ve learned to forgive and forget.”

“Let’s get out of this place. I have something to show you.”  

 

I packed the things I brought, including the file, which I’m sure he knows I have in my possession, but he trusts me with his information.  

_Big mistake._

I followed him to his car. He was one to spend lavishly against his own means, but there was one question I never got the question to. I don’t think it mattered, but it would bug me until I found out the truth.  

“Philip?”  

“Yes?”

“The other night, at the tavern when Ernie threatened you, what did you do to him for him to react that way?” He sighed. I figured this would be a long one as I got settled in the passenger seat.  

“I involved him in the diamond scheme in order to keep his bar afloat. He told me his situation and I helped him in some way or another. He kept coming to me, even after his insane amount of debt was paid-”

“How much debt did he owe?”

“Over 2 million.”

“Sweet Jesus.”

“Even after the 2 million was paid off, he still got himself into financial trouble. He owed people. Y/N, what brought this up?”

“It’s just when I was at the tavern the other night, I asked him if there was money laundering involved. He told me yes and that you had involved him in it. Did you threaten him?” He chuckled as if an amusing joke was told.  

“He spins things, Y/N. There was some money laundering, but not much since there wasn’t too much to launder. He kept coming to us, desperate for help. I finally cut him off and he started to become desperate for more money since that tiny little Tavern can barely make enough to stay afloat as it is. Trust me, Y/N, he isn’t someone you can trust.”

“Are you someone I can trust?”  


	23. Deleted Scene #15

“Is this some sort of sick prank?”

“I’m completely serious. I love you.”

I watch her expression as she was surprised and shocked. She thought she was going crazy and so did I at first. I was asking her to marry me. Again.  

“You prefer the bachelor lifestyle with nights of endless partying, women, booze and your fucking diamonds.”

“Y/N, it’s you I want. The diamonds are ours. I want to share my life with you.” I pull the box and open it, inside the ring that is promised to her. She was thinking it over, weighing her options of what could go wrong. She nodded.  

“Yes Philip, I’ll marry you!”  

 

I picked her up and spun her, then slid the ring on as I kissed her deeply. She was the only woman on the face of this planet to make me happy, even when I was a complete asshole to her.  

“You’re more precious than any jewel on this planet, Y/N. Pack your things. We’re getting out of here. Tonight.”

I awaited her at my car, not having to wait long. She had questions and I had answers. Not everything, but for most things as I put the car in gear as we sped off. The silence was deafening as the road and its sights went by in a blur. I grabbed her hand.  

“Philip, how did you know I was coming? Ernie told me you were expecting me. Is that true?”  

“Yes.”

“But I did notice he was pissed at you as well. I know he played a part in your scheme for the diamonds. He said something about money-” I stop her. It’s time she knew.

 

“Involving him was a bad idea. His little bar was already in the sewer with an unbelievable amount of debt. It was he was in or he was ruined.”

“How much did he owe his creditors?”

“Over 6.5 million.”

“Jesus! How the fuck did he accumulate that much?”

“Running his credit, gambling, the usual things adults with money do. Even after he paid it off, he couldn’t keep his head out of his ass. What brought this up?”

“Well, I confronted him on his lies. I knew he was lying It was a gut feeling, Philip. He said you’d have his head if he ratted you out.  

_The woman got it from me. Smart girl._


	24. Deleted Scene #16

I sighed. I knew this would be a turning point. I should’ve laid him out when I got the chance. I squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

“So what happened?”

“He got into more and more trouble, but even I couldn’t save him. I was at the tavern the night of the confrontation. I heard most of what was said. What do you know about the money laundering?” 

“That you involved him to help his debt. He says you made threats.”

 

I scoffed. He was really spinning her a sob story.

“Listen, Y/N, Ernie isn’t a bad guy like me, but he is a shady man you can’t trust. He’s a shark, a swindler, a con man. Whatever story he’s told you is probably half-truth, half lies. I mean, the guy has an extensive record-”

“Of sexual assault, robbery, accessory to murder, hit and run, DUI’s, theft. Need I go on?” She raised a brow at me. I’m so proud of her. 

“He’s not someone you can trust. I can’t trust anyone but you.”

Silence once again filled the car as she stared out the window. She had a thoughts going through her mind as I did mine as well.

 

Neither one of us spoke for a long time. I wasn’t sure where we were going or why, but I kept driving anywhere away from our troubles. 

“Philip, I have something to tell you.”

I waited patiently. 

“I know about the money laundering, the diamonds. All of it. I know why you did what you did, but that doesn’t make it right. I love you, but you have to stop this.” I don’t reply as her next question takes me by surprise. 

“Are you someone I can trust, Philip Lombard?”


	25. Part IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a bit of Philip's POV in this chapter and the next couple chapters.

“Philip, answer me.” I say quietly as his silence continues to fill the car as we drove. He refuses to even speak at all now. I knew I had to do something to get his attention. Why would he ask me to marry him now after all this time? His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly, a deep frown etched onto his normally scheming face. The road seemed to be going too fast for us as things went by in a blur.  

“Philip!” I finally yell, as he slammed on the brakes, bringing the car to a sudden stop as he looked at me with the look.  

_Oh god, what was he going to do? That look…_

I could see it. The lust for blood like a predator after its prey. He looked away from me, continuing the drive until we arrived at our old townhouse. I had no time to prepare as he pulled me out of the car, a sudden darkness overtook him it seemed as I followed him. There was only one other time I had seen him like this and that’s when I caught him with another woman. This wasn’t bloodlust, but a lust to be pleased. He pushed me onto the bed, his lips against mine hungrily, as he tried to take my dress off, but instead it tore it to shreds, each piece landing on the floor like ash from a fire.  

 

He wasted no time undressing himself as he kept me pinned to the bed, his hand holding both my wrists in place. Unable to catch my breath, a sudden scream escapes my lips as he slides himself inside me. My mind is unable to gain any thought as I let myself become lost in his lovemaking. Unlike the last time, he was more rough as he thrusts deep into my core.

_He was holding back. He refuses to do so now._

Our climaxes came at the same moment, our gazes never breaking as he grunts in finality, releasing my wrists and collapsing next to me, his arms wrapping around my frame as his leaves small kisses on my shoulder.  

My mind had snapped as soon as our rough sex was done. It was so sudden that I didn’t have time to register it. I knew what I had to do to know if this was a true game to Philip Lombard or if he had truly changed.  I had to know the truth. Can Philip Lombard truly be trusted?

A few weeks had gone by and he had left for a meeting, giving me time to put my plan into action. The phone rang, starling me out of my thoughts as I picked it up.  

 

“Hello?”

“Y/N. How is the mission coming?”  

“Good, sir. I should have him to you soon.”  

_You’re a terrible liar, girl._

“Good. He should accept. He wouldn’t turn down a chance to use his gun.”

“Yes sir.”

The line goes dead as I set the phone back in its cradle. 

 

**Philip**

I walked through the door to our townhouse, which is one we shared before. I had good news for her, but stopped as I saw the destruction to our room. We had either been robbed or ransacked if she wasn’t home. I ran through the house, looking for any sign she was home.  

“Y/N!”  

I stopped in our bedroom, stopping as I saw the body of Y/N, blood all over the place as I fell to my knees, crying in agony. No, how could she have done this to herself? We were finally happy and on the right track. It wasn’t until I found the note on the nightstand that I remember where a similar event happened. I picked up the note.  

_Goodbye Philip_


	26. Deleted Scene #17

More silence fills the car to the point of frustration. I grip the steering wheel tight against my hands, the ridges not sharp enough to dig into my skin but enough to leave red marks. I don’t hear her voice next to me which is quiet at first, but then she’s yelling as I bring the car to a sudden stop that it lurches us both forward. Both of us are panting with frustration, anger and many more emotions.

I gave her a glare she knows all too well. I see a flash of fear as we step out of the car, in front of our old home we used to share. I quickly get her inside, something taking me over, but what I don’t know. I have her in my sights again, her energy driving me forward as I get her into our bedroom, I kissed her with a passionate hunger.  

“Philip what are you-”

 

I don’t allow her to finish the question. My passion was more than I could handle, but I can’t act on it at this moment. I had so many different emotions running through me that I couldn’t express it properly. I released her and suddenly punched the wall, startling her in the process. She knew me better than I knew myself with the sad look she gives me when I turn to face her.  

“Promise me something, Y/N.”

“Yes, Philip?”

“Don’t ever leave me. Please.” I whisper as she gives me a gentle kiss, cupping my face in her hands. We held each other’s worlds in our hands.  


	27. Deleted Scene #18

The meeting was extremely boring like it always was. I kept glancing at the clock as the manager looked at me.  

“I’m sorry sir?”

“I asked you what the progress was of the situation involving Y/N.” I snap out of my daydream and acted professional. Normally meetings like this wouldn’t be called, but for some reason this one was. They wanted details. I’d give them hints, but not the full blown story.  

“Well, Y/N has been in hiding. She has confronted the tavern owner, but barely got any info out of him at all. Some say she’s dead, but it’s speculation at this point. No one really knows.”

_Except me._

 

“Mr. Lombard, do you love this girl?”  

“By god no. If she’s long dead, let the woman stay dead and all her secrets with her. One more dead, the better off the world is without them.” I say with a bit of venom. This seems to put them at ease.  

“Very well. You’re dismissed, but if she does happen to pop up, bring her to us. We wish to have a word with her. I know she’s an ex-lover, but please do not let this cloud your judgement. We’re pretty sure they sent her for the same thing.”  

I step out of the meeting room, then to my car and head home. Something he said haunts me. She was sent to collect me. I was sent to collect her. I smirk.  

_They sent her for the same thing. We’re just pawns in this little game._

 

I arrive home and look around, stunned by the mess. Glass shattered, furniture knocked over, doors off their hinges. Jesus what happened?

“Y/N!”  

I run into our bedroom and stop. Blood welcomes me as I step in and I see her body lying there in a pool of her own blood.  

_No. No it can’t be._

I collapse to my knees, horrified by the scene before me. It takes me a moment to find a note with a familiar phrase that started it all.  

_Goodbye Philip._


	28. Part X

_**3 Years Earlier** _

_Exhaustion had set in after the day’s events. I was looking forward to seeing Y/N, my wonderful fiancé after a long day at work. She always knew how to calm me down, even if I didn’t understand it myself. The one question I get constantly, even if she’s with me is: What do you see in Y/N?_

_I tell them all the same thing: Her brains. I could say her beauty, not that she isn’t, but that’s not what attracted me to her. Y/N is one of the smartest women I’d ever met and could kick my ass if she was so willing. She is also the only one who could keep me in line enough to know when I’ve done something wrong. She always knew and I loved her for it._

_“Philip, we can’t by all means do this! You’d kill innocent people for diamonds?! Have you lost your mind?”_

_“Y/N, these diamonds are our ticket! No longer will we have to just barely scrape by anymore. This is our ticket to the rich life we always dreamed of. Have you not told me of those dreams of having a fancy house with servants and such? Do not tell me you’ve thought otherwise.” I hear her resigned sigh as she looks at me with her sad eyes. Sometimes she cares too much for tiny details. She took my hand, absentmindedly._

_“Philip, that was the dream. I would rather live this way then be a murderer of innocents. What’s wrong with what we have other than the fact we’re struggling?”_

_“I want you happy, Y/N. I know for a fact you’re miserable. These are hard times to live in with the way things are. You were not raised to just accept your circumstances and neither was I. We have to find a way to make ourselves more happy than we are.” I gave her hand a squeeze and her uneasiness slowly ebbed away. I knew I had her convinced as her expression softens._

_“Philip, I know it’s a desperate time, but please. We can’t go any lower than we already are. Do not do this. I am begging you Philip. We can only go up from here. Besides, what makes you think you can get away with it?” I give her my most charming smile. This is where she’ll come in._

_“My dear Y/N, I can’t do this without you and you know that. That’s why I need your assistance for this. I need a distraction, that way we can do this. We kill the natives, make it look like a rival group did it and take the diamonds for ourselves. No one would know who the killer was or anything. Please help me?” I beg her, watching her turn away in disgust. She hates when I ask this of her._

_“Is that all I am? A distraction for you so you can kill? I thought I was more than that, not some piece of meat. My answer is no. You’re on your own for this. I’m going shopping and I’ll be back in a few hours.”_

_I kiss her softly as she grabs her purse and leaves. I’m disappointed by her answer, but not fully surprised. I threw my jacket on, lit a cigarette and went for a walk. Evening was starting to fall as the air around me grew colder, but it didn’t bother me. I rather enjoyed the cold._

 

_As I arrive at a café not far from my home, I notice a young woman staring at me, using looks I knew too well. She was flirting with me, using her body language to lure me in. Forgetting about Y/N, I walked over to the young woman and sat in front of her at her table, watching her expression. She was mighty beautiful as well. I smirked at her._

_“You understand my signals.”_

_“I understand when a woman is trying to flirt with a total stranger that was only getting a coffee.”_

_“You looking for trouble, mister?”_

_“You could say that. If you want to interpret it that way of course.”_

_“An Irishman. Funny seeing the likes of you in these parts. Entering dangerous territory alone? Pretty ballsy of you.” I can’t help but chuckle._

_“It could be even more dangerous if you’re looking for a good time.”_

_“Say I am. What are you proposing?”_

_“I think you know.” I smirked and turn. I grab my coffee, sending a wink her way and go back the way I came. I knew she’d come calling._

_I arrived home and Y/N hadn’t come back yet. After a few moments of silence, I hear a knock. There was the beautiful stranger as I opened the door. We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity as her lips crush against my own, a hungry passion there as I pull her in. I lost myself in the moment as I went on autopilot, my mind going numb to what was happening. She might not be Y/N, but holy shit she was good at knowing what I needed._

 

_I stripped her of her clothing, sliding inside her with ease and her moans filling the room. I don’t hear the door open or Y/N calling for me. I’m only focused on the woman I’m fucking as our bedroom door opens. Y/N stands there in shock and I pay her no mind._

_“What the fuck is going on here?!”_

_I stop, now suddenly realizing what has happened. I quickly get dressed as the woman leaves quickly. Y/N is crying and shaking with anger for which I cannot blame her. Once the front door shuts, she turns on me as she begins to smack me and push me back into the bedroom._

_“How fucking could you?! I’m gone for a couple of hours, I come home and find you fucking another woman in our bed! In our home, no less! You’re a fucking liar!”_

_“I can explain-“_

_“Don’t fucking bother. We’re over! I thought I could trust and others said not to. I was the fool for even trusting you.” She starts to pack her things and I try and stop her, but she only shoves me away. She’s upset, hurt, angry by my actions. I am not fazed by anything happening. She’s just another stranger to me in this moment as she tosses her bag over her shoulder and heads to the door, but before she leaves, she gives me one last gift._

_“I loved you Philip and you do this? You don’t deserve to be happy at all you fucking lying piece of shit. I hope that whore makes you happier than I do since you were having the time of your life.” She slides something into my hand then stands in the doorway._

_“Goodbye Philip.”_

_The door shuts with a finality as I looked at what she’s slipped in my hand._

_It’s her engagement ring._


	29. Deleted Scene #19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next couple of deleted scenes are from the Reader's POV.

While Philip is out, I quickly take the body out of the freezer I stashed it in. I knew he’d be home soon so I had to work quickly to stage the scene. I had to make it look like a struggle then a suicide. I had to know the truth from him. He was going to be devastated of course, but what else could I have done? As much as I love him, I needed him to remember why this is where it got to be. He was a monster, but he’s my monster.  

I quickly lay the body as if she had just shot herself, pouring fake blood around the corpse’s head and the surrounding areas, not having much time. I throw things around, break glass and destroy things in order to make it seem someone else was there with me. I then write the note that will reveal his inner most feelings and place it on the nightstand. I quickly hear his car pull up. I hide in the closet as he discovers the mess I’ve left him.

“Y/N!”  

 

I hear him shout. I desperately fight my urge to jump out and run into his arms. I want him to feel the pain I felt losing someone he loved. I didn’t regret what I was doing to him as he discovers my “corpse” and he agonized scream drives me wild, but breaks my heart hearing him scream in agony. He finds the note.  

I can tell he’s having a flashback as his being shakes with anger, hurt, confusion. His back is to me as I stepped out. He knew I loved him, but I had to make him understand why I’m still trying to understand whether I could trust him or not.  

“I remember and I’m sorry! It didn’t mean anything. I love you Y/N. please come back!”  

“I never left.”  

 

He turns, frozen to the spot. I had him where I needed him.

“You regret your affair?”

“Of course I do! When you left, I was a broken man-”

“YOU were broken?! Jesus Philip, How the fuck do you think I FELT?! I don’t know how I even made it this long. Do you understand?”

“Understand what?”

“What it did to me? I almost committed suicide because of you.”


	30. Deleted Scene #20

_I almost committed suicide because of you._

 

**Flashback-**

**3 Years Earlier**

_The party around us soared. I had Y/N at my side as people surrounded us. We were the one couple everyone was envious of. Tonight was the night I unveiled my plan to her. She was going to help me whether she really wanted to or not, but even I couldn’t force her if I wanted to. She was the only one who could keep my ass in line._

 

_We arrive home later after 1am as we collected ourselves. I watch her with more admiration than I’ve had for anyone else. I wouldn’t be where I am without her._

_“Y/N?”_

_“Yeah Philip?”_

_“I was thinking about those diamonds in Africa. We should go after them.” She nearly dropped her glass._

 

_“Philip, we can’t just go murder people. It’s not moral or right.”_

_“But those diamonds are our ticket to the good life!”_

_“Oh for fuck’s sake. Who the fuck cares? The diamonds won’t last long since you spend past your means anyway! Why the fuck is this so important?”_

_“I don’t like seeing my fiance miserable. I know it’s a hard time, but please, help me.”_

 

_She didn’t reply for a while. Worry started to fill me, but I would love her no matter what she decided to do. She finally looked at me._

_“Philip, I’m not a murderer. I can’t kill innocent people for fucking diamonds. You know that. I would do anything for you, but this is not one of those things.” She kissed my cheek and walked to the back room to change and came out in a beautiful dress. She’s a beauty to behold._


	31. Part XI

**Present-**

I hold the note in my hand, a new fresh wave of emotion coming over me as my body shakes. I destroyed her all that time ago. I’m a fucking idiot for it and we both know it. After I lost her, I had lost myself. She was my life, my world, my everything. It was because of my stupid actions that she left. I had driven her away. I would not do so again, but she was dead. Her corpse laid in front of me as if this was some cruel trick.  

_I don’t deserve to be happy. She was right._

I don’t hear the closet door open as Y/N steps out. My back is to her as my emotion is let out. How I missed her so much. I didn’t know what I was going to do without her. I loved her so much.  

“You remember that night.”  

 

I froze and turned, looking at her in shock. How in the hell did she do that? I nodded.  

“Yeah, I do. How the hell-”

“It doesn’t matter.” Her voice breaks. I knew what was coming.  

“You regret your actions, do you not?”

“O… Of course I do, Y/N! You left me broken.”

“HOW do you think your infidelity made me feel, Philip?! It wasn’t all fucking sunshine, rainbows and daisies after I left. I don’t know how I made it this far. This was an example.”  

_What was she playing at?_

 

“An example of what?”  

“Of what you did to me on the inside. I died the night you cheated on me. I want to know if I can trust you. Can I?” Her gaze burns my soul as I walk towards her, hesitant to touch her at first, but wrap my arms around her waist.  

“Of course you can. I’m so sorry for the hurt I put you through. I don’t know what the fuck I was thinking. I guess I got bored.” This surprises her.

“You get bored, so decide to sleep with another woman? You should have fucking said something.” She removes herself from my embrace. The wounds are still there, even now as fresh as they were the night I broke her heart.  

“I blamed myself that night and every night since. I felt like I had done something wrong to drive you that way. Tell me, did I do something wrong?” Tears streamed down her beautiful face.  

“Not at all. It was my own impulse. It wasn’t your fault for my actions. Y/N-” I hesitate a moment as she looks at me. I can tell even from a distance she would kill me right now if she had the gall to. I couldn’t blame her for it.  

“Y/N, I know I’ve hurt you. Our relationship isn’t what it once was, but please, let me prove to you I’ve changed. You saved me once. Can you do it again?”  

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about….”  

“I think you do.” I can’t help but smile a bit.  

 

We return back to the bedroom as she started laughing, confusing me. What was so funny?

“I thought you had shot yourself.”  

“No Philip, I’ve had that body stashed for a while. Besides, what makes you really think I’d shoot myself over your dumbass?” I see her smirk as it all finally clicks.

_She was testing me. She wanted to know if I really did love her or if I was lying._

_Clever girl._


	32. Deleted Scene #21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Philip's POV.

It all came crashing down right then and there for me as I hold her cold hand. She’s freezing. I suddenly realize something wasn’t right. Her body would not be frozen solid if she had just committed suicide. I stood up, going to the closet and pulled her out, then pushed her against the bed.  

“You think this is funny? How the fuck could you do this to me?!”

She was laughing at me, but she was also crying. Sometimes she was strange.  

“Philip, I needed to know whether you loved me or not! Is it too much to ask whether or not I know that?”  

 

I couldn’t help but look at her with a stupid expression. Was she for real?

“How the fuck could you think I don’t love you, Y/N? I’ve loved you all this time, even after you left. I could never be with another woman and you damn well know it.”

“Bullshit! If you could never be with another woman, why were you having sex with another woman when I came home?” She’s pestering, but she had valid points.  

“I admit, that own stupid impulses got the best of me in that situation.” She scoffs, really angry and lets it out.

“Philip, your impulses be damned! YOU willingly slept with another woman and you knew I’d catch you! Fuck, you were probably getting a hard on from the thought! You’re a complete liar! Can I trust you?”


	33. Deleted Scene #22

I can’t help but scoff softly at her question. How dare she question it all.  

“Of course you can, Y/N. How else can I show my love for you?” She crossed her arms, looking down at the floor. She was contemplating whether or not she had made the right choice. This argument was worse than any other we’ve had before. I love her.

A few hours had passed since our argument and she was drinking. This was another issue we’d have to figure out what to do with.  

“Drinking won’t let help you.”

“It’ll drown you out, asshole.”

 

_You little sarcastic brat._

“Well, be lucky if a bullet doesn’t drown you out first.”

“Fuck yourself.”

She downs 6 glasses in succession and I decided she had enough. I help her up and take her to the bedroom, laying her down. The body will have to be taken care of later as she sits up.  

 

“No. Lay down.”

“Philip, enough. I’m fine. We have to get rid of this body.”  

“Where the hell did you find a body like yours?” She smirked at me, a twinkle in her eye. She’s been up to no good.  

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve had it stashed in the freezer for a while. I’ve been bad while you’ve been gone.”  

_You bad girl._


	34. Part XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the reader's POV.

“So where do we go from here?” I sit on the dresser and look at him.  

“Well, that depends. If you really wanted to, we could have dinner then go from there?”

I scoff. Such a simpleton.  

“Dinner it is. It’s your night anyway.”  

He laughs and happily takes over as I dispose of the used corpse. He doesn’t realize I’ve got him right where I want him.  

_Stupid fool._

 

As he plates up dinner, I slip something in his without him looking then hide the vial down my front before he turns. I give him my charming smile as he kisses me softly, setting the plates down. I pretend like everything is normal, which of course, it isn’t.  

“I recognize the ring.”

“Do you?”  

“It’s the original one you got me three years ago. I’m surprised you still had it.”

“I wasn’t going to let it go and buy a new one. There was nothing wrong with it.”  

I chuckle as I watch him start to sweat. It gave me a tingling sensation deep down into my core knowing he was close to being finished. As soon as we were done with dinner, his lips meet mine in a passionate kiss. I feel him move me back towards the bed as his hand slips under my dress and start to rub my clit. I can’t help but moan under his touch as my nub gets wet. He will be the death of me as he lays me down, removing his hand for a moment and strips my dress off, the vial going with it as he caresses my breasts, moving his hands all over my body.  

I feel his lips trail down until he makes contact with my sex. I arch my back in pleasure, my core becoming more wet as he eats me out hungrily.  

“Philip!”  

I moan his name as he moans into me, sending vibrations through my body. I feel my climax approach quickly, but my words have left me as it hits, causing another mess against him and against the sheets. Holy hell, he keeps up like this, I won’t be able to think straight with my plan.  

 

He kisses me with a heated passion as I feel his enlarged erection slid inside me. I moan loud as it slides in. He begins to move roughly against me as I dig my nails into his back, his movements becoming more intense as I move as roughly as he does as the night passes on in a blur, the passion intensifying with each minute that passes by. I can feeling him ready to explode as I beg him to. He obeys as I scream into his chest, our climaxes mixing with each other and our breath coming in pants. I look into his eyes as I kiss him with a deep rooted passion, feeling him slide out and collapse next to me. After washing up, I notice how shaky he is.  

“Are you alright, honey?”

“I… I don’t feel so good.”

“Lay down. I bet the sex took it out of you.”  

I watch as he lays back and starts to pass out. He can barely move as he reaches for me, his vision blurring as my figure stands there watching him with a smirk.  

“Y/N….” He whispers.  

“Who’s the clever one now?” I whisper in his ear as he fully loses consciousness.  

_Goodnight Philip Lombard._


	35. Deleted Scene #23

She cleans up the corpse, disposing of it and when she returns, cleans up the mess while I start dinner. She looks at me.  

“Y/N?”  

“Hmmm?”

“Are you happy?”  

 

“Despite all the little arguments and your smartass like personality, yes. I am happy. I’ve never been happier.”

“It took us long enough to reunite.”

“Philip, after I left, I was afraid, alone, unsure of what to do.”

“What did you do?”  

 

“After I left, I ran. I ran harder than I’ve ever ran before. What I was running from, I’m not sure. I went home to my Aunt, who helped me get back on my feet. I found a job as a Lab Tech at a university since I’m so smart. I started dating and when that didn’t work, I turned to murder to help me cope. Oh let me tell you Philip how good it felt to take my anger out on those fucking idiots. They didn’t suspect a thing at all. The corpse is of a woman who was the same age, body type, hair color, almost everything. You could’ve mistook us for twins.”

I serve her the plate of food, astonished she did all this. She’s a very smart cookie, after all.


	36. Deleted Scene #24

After the amazing lovemaking session, my vision becomes blurry and the last thing I see is Y/N’s figure and hear her whisper in a menacing tone:

_“Who’s the clever one now?”_

 

Everything goes blank as I hear scraping noises, exasperated breathing and general frustration. During all this, I find myself on a beach, a coastal beach with a woman. She wasn’t Y/N, but a stranger who holds my revolver in her hands. She’s screaming at me.  

“You! You’re the murderer!”  

“What? No! Give me the gun. Please!” She takes a step back, cocking the gun like she’s getting ready to fire.  

“Vera! Give me the gun. I’m not going to hurt you!”  

The gun goes off. The first bullet hits me in the shoulder, but a few more hit me as I hit the sand and feel the freezing water against my body. Everything leaves me as my life flashes before my eyes, seeing Y/N, the future we should’ve had, but I came to this hell hole. Everything fades as I jolt awake.  


	37. Part XIII

I paced as Philip finally woke up. He was in a daze, of course that was to be expected with someone being knocked out. Boy was in for a shock.  

He finally looked up at me, an evil smirk on my face as he struggled to touch me, finding himself tied to a chair. I had to laugh at how pathetic he looked, but desperate wasn’t far from that. The chair scraped against the floor as he started to realize he wasn’t going anywhere.  

“Oh Philip, how did we get this far?”

“Y/N, what the fuck are you doing?”  

“You’re a fool, Philip Lombard.”

“Who the fuck are you?!”  

 

He struggles again. He knows who I am. I’m not his fiancé or his lover he’s regained. I’m not who he remembers.

“You don’t remember me, do you?”  

_He freezes. Now he’s remembering. Oh yes, I had him._

 

“You’re the other mercenary they sent to retrieve the diamonds. Y/N, you knew didn’t you?”

“Of course I did! I knew when you asked me to join you that you knew about it. I couldn’t let you have all the fun now could I? We got there before you did, killed those men with your gun, took the diamonds and bolted. You see, the cops in East Africa aren’t as advanced as we are, forensics wise, so I can throw them off my trail and onto yours. You made it easy.”

“Bitch! You stole my gun! And you framed me for a crime I never committed!”  

“You did commit it though. Your fingerprints are all over the scene. See, we are more alike than you think.”

“What do you want from me?”  

_He’s a mess. He’s emotional, afraid, unsure of himself. He isn’t sure what’s reality or fiction. He can’t tell it apart now. I’m making him believe things. He’s mine._

 

“What changed you, Y/N?”

“Like I explained to you before, you changed me. When you cheated on me, something in me snapped. I would never again be used by any man. Shortly after our split, I got an offer I couldn’t refuse. I became a much more darker person. It was you who made me the person I am. I blamed myself for so long that I decided you weren’t worth crying over any longer. I knew if you’d crawl back, you’d beg me to marry you again. How could I possibly say no? I was willing to give you a chance, but-”

I pull out his revolver. The one he fondly loves and load it. He knows I’m a deadly shot from a certain distance. I see the fear in his eyes as I lock the chamber back in place, having loaded it with 3 bullets. Now it was my turn to mess with him.  

“I was given a chance at something new. A fresh start, Philip. They gave me a difficult choice. One you’d know without a hesitation.” His while body shakes as he looks up at me. I watch as he trembles, but otherwise he stays relatively calm.  

“What kind of choice?”

“Either I let you live as a womanizing scumbag or-”  

“Or what?”  

“I kill you.”

_His eyes flash with anger then fear. He knows he’s fucked._


	38. Deleted Scene #25

“Y/N, what the hell are you doing?” I was tied down, helpless, trying to touch her, but I couldn’t reach her. She had me in her grasp.  

“You’re a big fool, Philip. Don’t you know we do the same fucking job?”

It suddenly hits me then. The words from the meeting.

 

_They sent her for the same thing._

“They sent you to East Africa didn’t they? You weren’t after the diamonds. You were after me.”

“Clever. You went after the diamonds. The murder part was not on our agenda. I went to stop you but I was too late. You had already done it. Why did you do it?”  

“The diamonds and they had other things I wanted.”

 

I watch her pace like a woman contained in a box. She was a lot of things, but crazy was on the top of the list.  

“How did it feel Philip to kill 21 men? Did it clear your mind?”

“It was a job-”

“Was it!?” She pulled out my revolver and points it at me. This was just like the dream I had a bit earlier.  

“They gave me a choice.”  

“What choice?”  

“Either let you live your life out as a murderer or-”

“Or?”

“I kill you.” She cocks the gun. She has me where she wants me and there’s nothing I can do to stop her. I watched her load it with 3 bullets. I only hope she makes it merciful to a point.  


	39. Deleted Scene #26

_The gun clicks._

“If you’re a true mercenary, your gun is always loaded, Y/N. You should know that.” I smirk at her, watching her expression turn into rage as she smacks me across the face, harder than I was expecting.  

She walks into the kitchen, locking me down in the basement for the evening. The woman was smart, but this game has already ended.  I stayed in my place, albeit humiliating, but something I’d have to deal with it. I felt my switchblade fall out of my sleeve and into my hand.  

_Unexpected developments, dear._

 

I cut the rope binding me to the chair. I was going to get her back for this. Whether she knew it or not, I could care less. Given the fact that Y/N had gotten better with time, it wouldn’t stop me from reclaiming her.  

The door opened an hour later as I hid in the shadows, hearing her frustrated curses. The chair is flipped over and nearly split into several pieces along the concrete floor. That could’ve been me.  

“PHILIP! I know you’re in here you motherfucker. Show yourself you coward.”  

“You won’t find me. Besides, you asked for this.”  


	40. Part XIV

I pull the trigger as the gun clicks. Philip looks at me as if there was a mistake. I start to laugh at him, watching his shocked expression slowly turn into an evil smirk as he joined me in laughter. I set the gun down as I walk over, sitting on his lap and kiss him with a deep passion. As I kiss him, I feel him become aroused. He and I both know he wants to fuck again, but I don’t have the energy to do so. I pull away and stand in front of him, sensing his sexual frustration like the night in my hotel room.  

“Y/N, can you untie me, please?”  

“Why? I thought you liked being tied up.”  

“Maybe on the bed, but it’s not comfortable in a chair.”  

 

I chuckle. I untie him as he comes at me, scooping me up and kissing me with the deepest passion he had as he set me on the table. I could feel him rushing to get undressed as I stop him. He looks at me, his breath coming in pants.  

“No, Philip. Not now, please.”  

I push him away as I feel suddenly ill. He can see it in my face as he backs off. I run to the bathroom, becoming violently ill.  

 

_6 Months Later-_

I laid in bed as I awaited my husband’s return. He had gone to the agency to speak to them about going to Soldier Island. The thought frightened the hell out of me as I had been the one to collect him since it was my assignment. I reached in my drawer, with some difficulty, but I had grown used to it as I pulled the file out. Looking through it one last time, I kept one thing, which was a letter he had written me after our split. I reread it as tears formed in my eyes. I got up and walked over to the fireplace, throwing the rest of the file in, then got back in bed.  

I’m on bedrest now, unable to do much anymore. I hear the door open. That means Philip’s home as he comes into the room and gives me a passionate kiss, putting a hand on my stomach with a smile. I’ve never known him to be such a happy person and it makes my heart burst for joy. I loved this man and nothing would tear us apart.

“I’ve accepted to go. Y/N, will you be alright without me here?”  

“I’ll survive. It’s not I haven’t spent the last 3 years without you.”  

“Y/N…”

 

I sigh. He knows I’m trying to joke, but he isn’t having it. I see the concerned look painted on his face as I touch his cheek, tears threatening to spill over as I pull him close, holding onto him as if it is our last time we’ll ever be together. I don’t want him to go.  

“Do you have any regrets?” I asked, my voice breaking with emotion. He looks at me as if I’ve slapped him.

“None at all. I’m glad I can call you my wife. Make me a promise, Y/N. Please.”

“What is it?”

“If I don’t come back from that island, that you’ll be happy. Promise me, Y/N.”

A new wave of emotion appeared as I searched for some sort of joke in his request. I could find nothing. He was completely serious.  

“What makes you think you won’t come back?”

“Just a feeling.” He shrugged nonchalantly as if it meant nothing.  

“Philip, I could never move on from the only man I’ve ever loved. You. So, I will not promise you to go be with another man. If you do not come back, I will live the rest of my years alone until the day I rejoin you. Til death do us part. Just because that’s one of our vows, doesn’t mean I’ll be away from you. I will know you’re with me and our child always.”  

“I love you, Y/N.”

“I love you Philip Lombard.”

 

This would be the last time I’d ever see Philip alive before he departed for Soldier Island.  

He would never get to know his child that I was currently carrying.  

_He would never know._


	41. Deleted Scene #27

“Philip….”

I rush to her side as she becomes ill with who knows what. After a couple weeks, she’s recovered but I’m not there with her. When I return home, there is a surprise on the table. She likes surprises.  

“Oh, Philip, you’re home! Come look!” She’s excitable for some unknown reason as I take the envelope. I slowly open it, the expression on her face lighting up even more like a jewel in a bright light. I open the envelope with the following letter inside:

_Mrs. Y/N Lombard,_

_I went over your test results and there is nothing critically wrong. However, I would like to inform you and your husband that you are pregnant. Whether it is a boy or girl has yet to be determined, but I would like to congratulate you both on this exciting time in your lives. Best wishes._

I reread the letter a few times, then look at her. Now it all made sense. Picking her up, I spin her around, then kiss her with a deep passion.  

 

“We’re going to be parents! Holy shit…” She laughs at me, my look somehow funny.  

“You should see your face! You’re about to cry!” She teases.  

“I just…. I’m so fucking happy.”  

Her arms wrap around my neck, her eyes filled with tears as well, but she fights the emotion off, trying not to be a mess as well. I pull her close.

 

“Y/N?”

“Yeah?”

“How do you feel about being married soon? I mean if I do end up going to that island, I wouldn’t want us not to be married. You’d have the ring on forever.” She laughs.  

“I think that’s a fantastic idea. I do have one question for you though, seriously.”  

“What is it, dear?”

“If you do end up going, do you think you’ll ever come back?” I sigh. The question was never asked until now, but we’d both been thinking it for a while now.

“I… I honestly don’t know honey. It’s a game of chance, I suppose.” She sighs. It’s not the answer she wanted to hear.  

“Philip, no matter what, we’ll always have each other right? Even when we aren’t together?”  

“Of course, my love.” I kiss her head as we held each other.  


	42. Deleted Scene #28

Getting ready for the baby’s arrival was very hard. We had the room painted, decorated and filled with all sorts of things. As we sat on the couch, the phone rang, breaking the laughter into silence.  

“Where we expecting any phone calls?”  

“Not as far as I’m aware, Y/N.” I take the phone off its cradle.

“Hello?”

“Lombard! About time you answered. We’ve been trying to get a hold of you. How are you and Y/N? I hear you’re going to be parents soon. Congratulations.” I freeze. How do they know? I speak to Y/N for a moment as she nods and left the room. I walk over to the window, bringing the phone with me.  

“Well, uh, yeah. Look, about the mission-“

“Forget the mission. We have a new assignment for you.”  

I swallow hard. I had a bad feeling about this.  

“I don’t know about that…”

“Oh, you’ll want to hear this. Y/N’s fate depends on it. And trust us, we don’t bluff, especially where your unborn child is concerned.”

 _Shit_.  

 

“I am listening.”

“The agency that sent your fiancé to retrieve you wishes to have a word. They aren’t patient people, Philip. Heed this as your warning.”  

“And if I adamantly and politely refuse?”  

“Then, your little family is toast. Poof! Gone! As if they never existed.”

_He’s bluffing._

 

I silently sigh. I was backed into a corner on this one.  

“Very well. When?”  

“Tomorrow morning. And Philip, don’t test them. They don’t like to be kept waiting.” The line goes dead as I set the phone back down.  

_So much for a nice life._


	43. Alternate Ending

_Everything ran smoothly._

Standing at the altar was nerve-wracking.  

Here she comes, beautiful, glowing…. Just stunning for 6 months pregnant. Today was the day. So far nothing had happened. No bullets, no more phone calls, no more threats, but this wasn’t the end. I knew they’d be persistent, but today they were not. It was our wedding day and nothing was going to ruin it. I caught her hand as she stood in front of me.  

“I understand you two have your own vows.” The priest says as we both nod. He let us resume.  

“Philip, ever since we first met, I just knew we were two sides of the same coin. It wasn’t about what we had in common, but more of a common purpose. I love you until death do us part. Even death can’t keep us apart. We will always find each other, no matter what.”

“Y/N, since day one, I knew you were the one I would love forever. We’ve been through a lot of things, but we overcame and became stronger for it. Nothing, not even death will stop us now. I love you forever and always.”  

The priest resumes his position once we were finished and nodded.  

“By the power vested in me in this holy place, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.”  

I pulled her close as we share a passionate kiss, a deep bond that is never to be severed by any means.  

 

**A Few Weeks Later-**

I sit in an outdated lobby, smoking a cigarette while I wait to be seen. This was the agency that had employed Y/N and I for our respective missions. However the deal was different this time around.  

“Philip Lombard?”  

The secretary leads me to where her boss sits. Shaking his hand for a quick moment, I take a seat. I was getting a feeling I could not shake.  

“Thank you for coming, Mr. Lombard. Lacy, that will be all for now.” He excuses the secretary in an urgent manner.  

“Not a problem. Is this about the island?”

“It is, in fact. We have a problem that needs to be taken care of. I suggest you bring your revolver since it will get messy.” I chuckle, flicking some ash into a nearby ashtray.  

“And how exactly will my skills be used?”

“We need you to snuff out someone dangerous who will be on the island, Mr. Lombard. We fear he is smuggling drugs, money, all the goods. We need you to put a bullet in him.”

_Waste a bullet? He was either lying or trying to sucker me in. There was more going on here._

 

“Why aren’t the police on this?”  

“Mr. Lombard, with all due respect, the owners of the island, the Owens insisted on you since you have a deadly shot. They don’t want to be involved with the media scrutiny and such. You understand, I’m sure.” I nod slowly. Of course I understand. I put my cigarette out.  

“Unfortunately, I must decline their offer. Thank you for considering-”

“You’ll be paid handsomely, of course. Enough to help your family. I know a man of your caliber can’t turn down a good deal, no?”

“Mr. Callahan, with upmost respect to you, I am declining. I must be there for my wife for when our child is born, you understand?” He nods, but it isn’t as sincere. I stand from the chair and head for the door, swinging it open.

“What am I to tell the Owens of your refusal?”

“Not a refusal. Tell them thank you for the consideration.” I walk out and head home.  

 

Y/N is there when I return, in bed of course. Bless her heart for she is stronger than she seems even pregnant. She puts the book down she’s reading and looks up at me as I sit beside her on the bed.  

“Well?”

“I declined. I cannot leave you now. It would be irresponsible of me to do so, even with a reward at stake. Our family is more important.”  

“That’s respectable Philip. No one can blame you for walking away.”

 

Two days had gone by and I receive a letter from the Owens. What part of declining was not clear? I open the letter:

_Dear Mr. Lombard,_

_First off, our sincerest congratulations on your marriage and child. As we know, the child has not arrived and Mr. Callahan has informed us you have declined our offer. We respect your decision, but there is no other man for the job._

_As yourself is very much aware, there is a threat on the island that must be eliminated. We have chosen you. Enclosed is a train ticket for a train to Devon, England. We expect to see you there with your revolver with you. Also enclosed, are some photos of your target and a bit of information. Please read over these carefully. We shall be seeing you soon._

_U.N and Nancy Owen_

**So much for a quiet life, indeed.**


End file.
